The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia plant botanically known as Fuchsia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘VOLFUC 5055’.
The new Fuchsia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Muenster, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Fuchsia plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Fuchsia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2008 in Muenster, Germany of two unidentified proprietary selections of Fuchsia×hybrida, not patented. The new Fuchsia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Muenster, Germany in 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Muenster, Germany since 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.